hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hollyoaks Serial Killer
The Hollyoaks Serial Killer was a mystery serial killer who claimed the lives of at least 11 between July 2002 and November 2003. There were four characters suspected of being the killer, and the killer's identity was revealed in April 2003. The Hollyoaks Serial Killer was the first ever serial killer in Hollyoaks (however, not the first murderer). In July 2002, the body of an unknown woman was discovered outside of The Loft. The police were unable to identify the killer so the murder went unsolved. In December 2002, another body was discovered, also outside The Loft. In February 2003, another body was discovered in the woods and in April 2003, the identity of the killer was revealed to viewers - however, the police would not learn of the killer's identity until June 2004 - 6 months after the killer's death. Between April and November 2003, the killer ended up striking 9 more times - including their own mother. Victims The Hollyoaks Serial Killer struck women with blonde hair. Most of the victims were unseen as their deaths occurred off-screen, with only Roxy Maguire and Linda Mills's deaths appearing on-screen. Michelle Reid was only mentioned and seen in the 2005 spin-off, Hollyoaks: In Too Deep. Suspects Suspects *Scott Anderson - Scott was accused of the murder of the first two women, due to the bodies being found outside The Loft, the club which Scott owned. *Jake Dean - Jake had refused to give DI Dale Jackson a DNA sample, but this was later revealed to be so Jake wouldn't get caught for chicken rustling. *Dan Hunter - Dan was accused of the murders after Dale discovered that Dan had sex with one of the victims, Roxy Maguire, hours before her death in April 2003. Dan was arrested but Toby Mills provided Dan with a good solicitor, who managed to get him released without charge. Dan refused to give DI Dale Jackson a DNA sample, saying that if she wanted one badly, she could arrest him, which he didn't. *Bombhead - Bombhead was suspected of being the serial killer when the police found a book at his fat titled Inside the Mind of a Serial Killer. However, Bombhead revealed that he had purchased the book to help the police find the culprit. Main Suspect *Dan Hunter Culprit *Toby Mills - Toby was revealed as the killer after killing Roxy Maguire in April 2003. All the victims bore a resemblance to his wife, Ellie, with his motivation being control as he felt a lack of control over Ellie. Toby was never discovered to be the killer, but Ellie's brother, Dan Hunter, realised this when he caught Toby trying to throw Ellie and himself off of a roof in November 2003. Dan accidentally pushed Toby off the roof, killing him. Ellie also fell and was left in a coma for over a month. When she awoke, she accused Dan of Toby's murder and Dan was arrested, until Ellie regained her memory five months later in June 2004 and revealed that Toby had killed 13 women and attempted to kill 4 others, and Dan hadn't murdered Toby, instead pushing him off the roof in defence of Ellie. Category:Events Category:Serial killers Category:Whodunnits